Another Day in Paradise
by lisamb2
Summary: Booth and Bones are on a case and get stranded in a blizzard.  Things get close when they try to keep warm but what happens afterwards?
1. Chapter 1

Bones does not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them for my own enjoyment,

"We have a case." Booth said matter of factly as he walked into Brennen's office.

Temperance looked up from the files she was perusing and gave a slight smile.

"What is it?" She said standing up to retrieve her jacket.

"It is different from anything we have worked on so I think it best that I just take you to it and let you judge for yourself." Seeley gave a cocky smile. "By the way, you'll need to pack warm clothes."

"Booth, where are we going?"

"Come on Bones, chop chop." Booth guided her quickly out of the office. "We have a flight leaving in a few hours."

"I asked you where we are going. I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me." She said stubbornly.

"Bones, you remember what I said about that matter-of-fact tone you use? Well, we are going to Alaska but that is all you are getting from me until we get there."

"It seems we would be wasting time by not allowing me to read to the case file on the way. Logically, I could have most of the facts by the time we touch down. It would be counterproductive not to let me make use of the down time."

"Bones, you ever use down time just to relax." She just stared at him blandly. "Fine, I will give you the file on the plane. Let's go"

"Do you ever wonder why we have to go through this perfunctory dance each time we get a case? You never want to tell me the details. I always refuse to go until I get details. Then you always give in. These arguments really seem counter productive Booth."

"Bones, there is a reason behind what we do. If we change the way we do things we most likely would not work so well together and I don't like you calling it counter productive, I call it routine." He said smiling at her.

"Booth this could be a major find." She said as she read the case report.

"Bones don't jump to conclusions. We found a man and woman frozen in Alaska. Nothing in the report suggest that they are prehistoric or whatever you forensic anthropologist call it."

"The report suggests no foul play. It appears that they were simply …"

"Bones give it a rest. Can't we just enjoy the flight without having to hash out these deaths before we even know what happened?" Temperance looked at him quizzically.

"Booth…:  
"No, you know what? What you are doing is conjecture. Remember you hate conjecture."

"I only think there could be more to this than what you think." She said.

Booth could only stare at her unable to hide his amazement.

"Bones, you might just be joining the land of the living."

"I don't know what that means." Booth laughed heartily.

"First your conjecturing, next you'll be going with your gut. Way to go Temperance." He said smiling endearingly at her. "You never cease to amaze me."

Just as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, the plane hit a massive pocket of turbulence. The plane shuddered and shook violently and Temperance grabbed a hold of his hand and inhaled sharply. Her fingernails dug into his skin but he allowed her to keep her hold of him. A shot of electricity flowed through him where her hand held his. "It's okay Bones. Just turbulence." The plane continued its wicked dance and she refused to let go. Booth glanced at her and saw that her eyes were shut tightly and he noticed the hint of a tear reaching her cheek.

He had only seen her cry a few times and it never ceased to tug at his heart. She was his partner and friend but the feelings that he was feeling now surpassed friendship. The plane began to level out and the pressure of her hand subsided. "I-I'm sorry B-Booth."

"Never apologize for being human Temperance." He said softly and took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.


	2. Chapter 2

After the plane landed and they got their luggage they went to the rental car agency. "Are you sure we'll make it in this weather. I had no idea the weather would be this bad or this cold." Temperance was shivering as they made their way through the parking lot to find their rental.

"We should be okay. The area we are going to is pretty remote and the traveling will be difficult but I think we should be alright." Booth loaded their luggage in the SUV and then opened the passenger door for Brennen. "You want to drive this time Bones?"

She laughed, "Why break with tradition Booth." He joined in her laughter. "How long will it take to get there?"

"It's about a two hour drive but with the snow it may take a while longer. Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

"I don't think I can enjoy the ride in this storm."

"You know Bones it was just a figure of speech." Booth said correcting her.

"Please remind me why I flew to Alaska with you."  
"Because frozen human remains were found and I knew you wouldn't be able to resist. That is why you flew to Alaska with me." He said giving her his charm smile. "And you can't resist my company."

"You wish." She replied. "I will agree that you manipulated me because you knew I couldn't resist the case but I can resist your company. You are really quite infuriating."

"Bones I think you protest too much."

"I know it is necessary to exert you alpha-male tendencies and you feel it is important to have your ego boosted but my coming to Alaska has little to do with you and more to do with frozen human remains."

"Whatever Bones." He said ignoring her barb. They drove quite a while in silence before Booth had to say something.

"Bones, have you ever just done something spontaneous without thinking of any consequences?"

"That is a strange question to ask." She was quiet for a moment. "Actually, I can't think of a time when I didn't think about consequences. I don't know how to not be logical Booth." Booth sat and let her reply digest. The woman that he have come to care for has erected such a thick wall of defense was letting life pass her by and she didn't have a clue as to what she was missing. This little fact tugged at his heart and he wished there was a way for him to let her in on the joy of life.

"You don't know what you are missing. You need to cut loose Bones. Do something unusual for the sake of doing it. Don't think about the consequences just do something out of character."

"Booth, I don't know how to be that person you are talking about. This is me, I'm sorry I don't fit into what you think I should be." She sounded downtrodden and somewhat melancholy.

The snow was beginning to fall harder and visibility was becoming nonexistent. "I don't think we're gonna make it Booth." She said just as the SUV started to slide on the ice.

"Hang on Bones." He said trying to steer into the slide without using the breaks. He managed to right the vehicle but he to agreed that they were not going to make it to there destination. "Maybe we should pull over for a while to see if this lessens up. I can hardly see anything much less the road."

"Are you sure that's smart what if…" Just as she was about to make a comment about fuel and heat the SUV dies and came to a rolling stop.

"Damn!" He said hitting the steering wheel.

"What happened Booth? Why did you stop the car?"

"The car stopped itself Bones." Booth tried to start the engine but it only turned over. "We are not going anywhere Bones." Booth got out his cell phone but swore again when there was no signal available.

"What are we going to do?"

"Stay warm Bones, what else" He tied to smile reassuringly at her but it betrayed what he felt inside. The temperature was falling fast as the sun set and he was unsure how far they were from help.

They both began to shiver as the temperature dropped. Brennan crawled in back to retrieve their duffle bags to get the parkas they have packed. "We need to preserve as much body heat as we can Booth." He laughed sarcastically.

"You really have a gift of understatement, don't you Bones."

"Crawl into the back seat with me and we'll huddle together for warmth." _Great, _he thought. I can finally get her close to me and we are going to freeze to death. "Come on Booth, there is no reason to be shy."

"I am not shy Bones." He said crawling over the front seat into the back. "I just don't want to be found in a position with my partner that may be embarrassing for you."

"Please Booth, its not like we are… Just get under the coats will you. This is the only logical way to stay warm." She scooted next to Booth until their bodies touched. Temperance admitted to herself that she liked the feel of him. They had hugged and touched before but in those times it had been out of fear or concern this was different even though their lives depended on them staying warm.

Booth put his arms around her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms to provide heat from the friction. She felt good to him not just her heat but she felt soft and womanly and he felt his body react to her close proximity. "Why don't we lay the seats down so we can at least freeze to death in comfort?" They fixed the seats and Booth lay down and cradled Brennen in his arms with the parkas covering them. "Comfy Bones." He said breaking the silence.

"It's cold but yeah, I am comfortable." She enjoyed the feel of his arm around her more than she knew she should. Booth was her partner but the effect he was having on her was disturbing.

Booth felt he body respond to her nearness and knew that it would be near impossible to hide the effect from her lying against him as she was. He tried to angle away from her so he could hide his condition. "Will you stop fidgeting Booth!"

"Look Bones, just don't move okay."

"What is wrong with you? You're acting very strange." She said moving closer to his warmth.

"If you don't stop moving like that, this could get very embarrassing." Again she wriggled against him. "Damnit Bones will you stay still."

"It's getting colder Booth."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know." He replied gruffly.

"Maybe we should remove some clothing so that our skin can produce more heat." Booth nearly choked.

"I don't think that is such a good idea."  
"It is the only logical thing to do Booth."

"Bones trust me, I can't take off my clothes with you." His arm was draped around her hip trying to hold her still. Temperance was wreaking havoc on his libido and the last thing he needed to be thinking about was making love to his partner.

"What's wrong with you Booth?"

"Can we just try to get a little shut eye."

"No, we don't need to go to sleep. We have to generate body heat." She sounded innocent enough but she had no idea what she was asking of him. Surely she felt his reaction to her.

"Fine." He said dryly. "If the cold doesn't kill me."

"Your acting strange Booth." She snuggled closer to him.  
"Temperance if you do not stop moving like that." He gripped her hips to stop them from moving and pulled her taught against his hardened length.

Temperance found it difficult to breathe when she felt his erection against her. The temperature in the SUV seemed to shoot upwards. "Do you understand the problem now?" He murmured against her ear.

"Logically, I would say it is merely a reaction to our closed proximity in stressful situation. There is nothing to be embarrassed about Booth." She tried to sound normal but it felt like her breath was coming out in short gasps.

"Close proximity? Are you saying that I would have this reaction if I were laying here with someone else?" He was trying to hold the sound of his disdain.

"Well, it is purely physiological." It certainly was and she wanted to feel more. She wanted to feel all of him against her but she dared not make a move. Temperance turned over in order to face him. "Is that better?"  
Thankfully it was dark and she wouldn't be able to see the longing in his eyes. He wanted her badly but had always been afraid to let it show. If she could see him now there would be no doubt as to the direction his thoughts had taken. He could feel her breath against his face and it served to make him harder, if that were possible. What would it be like to finally taste her lips.

"Booth?" she said questioningly.

"Yeah?"

"We have to try and get warmer. We won't make it through the night like this."

"I don't think I can get much warmer." He laughed. He brought his hand up to her face and when she didn't pull away he stroked her cheek.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Trying to get warmer." He replied lowering his lips to hers. She let out a soft gasp at the first contact. It was more than she could ever have imagined. His lips sparked to life in her a feeling she had never know. The kiss was light but it held a promise of something more, but Temperance didn't dare hope for anything more from him. To her surprise Booth deepened the kiss and she became uncertain of herself and the emotions he was stirring to life within her.

"Booth…" Temperance murmured against his lips. She needed to pull away and gain some perspective but his lips continued their sensual assault. She gave up trying to reason and kissed him back with abandon.

Booth was overheating quickly. Never in his wildest imagination did he think that she would feel this good. The taste and smell of her was driving him and he couldn't get enough. His hands began to roam her body learning all of her curves. There was no denying that she was all woman. "Temperance…" he moaned moving from her lips to her jaw and neck.

Just as his hands were making their way under her shirt, lights appeared brightly in the windshield. Temperance pushed against his chest and sat up. "Someone's come by."

Please review and give me some good feedback. This is my first attempt at fanfiction and I'm sure it shows.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Bones does not belong to me…too bad

Please Review…I need feedback and maybe some suggestions.

Chapter 3

"You two starting to warm up a bit?" Booth and Temperance cast one another a wary glance.

"Man, we can't thank you enough for stopping and giving us a lift." Booth said.

"You mind me asking what you two are doing out in weather like this? You don't look like you're from around here." The man had introduced himself as Keith Miller when he picked them up and he had been friendly enough, especially to Bones and it was beginning to grate on Booth's nerves.

"We're from D.C. We came out to investigate some frozen…"

"Bones!" Booth interrupted her explanation. "You don't go telling a perfect stranger about frozen remains." She glared at him.

"Well Booth you just did." She stated dryly.

"Bones?" Keith said from the drivers seat. "Helluva name."

"I'm sorry. My name is Dr. Temperance Brennan and the is Special Agent Seeley Booth, my partner."

"Low profile. Does that mean anything to you Bones?"

"You didn't say we were going undercover." Temperance supplied.

"You two are here about the fish sticks huh?" Keith asked chuckling.

"Fish Sticks?"

"You know the frozen folks they found."

"Yes we are. Do you know anything about the remains?"

"Why don't you let me take you to dinner and I'll tell you everything I know." Smooth Booth thought.

"Well thanks…"she was saying when Booth cut her off once again.

"What? No dinner, we are working here." Booth said tersely.

"Booth, Mr. Miller was being polite and I am starving." Keith smiled toward Booth who just gave him an angry stare.

"Don't worry FBI, you can come along."

"Look, could you please just drop us at the nearest motel. We can call our colleagues in the morning for a lift to the site." He sounded civil and polite but Temperance knew that he was feeling neither.

"No problem FBI." Miller turned to Temperance. "Maybe next time gorgeous.'

They continued for the next thirty minutes in silence until the truck pulled into the parking of a worn down motel. "This is the best your going to get tonight. With the weather you may get lucky and they have a vacancy. These small places tend to fill up when the weather moves in. I'll wait here to make sure you can get a room."

Temperance and Booth entered the small lobby and rang the bell. "Help you folks?"

"We need two rooms for the night." Both said.

"Well, I can't oblige. Storm he quick most travelers stopped for the night. I got two rooms left but heats out in one of them." Once again Booth felt the anger rising in him. Nothing had gone right, not since the beginning of this case.

"We'll take." She said quickly.

"That anxious to play house Bones."

"There is a major storm outside and I, for one, don't want to be driving around in it. You and Romeo can drive to the next motel but I am staying here." With her face set in a defiant glare he wasn't going to argue with her, nor was he going to leave her alone in a run down motel.

"Good then. We'll share. You fill out the forms, I'll go get our bags." Booth walked out feeling more frustrated than ever. What happened in the truck had been a mistake. He could tell by the way they were acting with one another. Bones refused to meet his eyes and he could hardly look at her, without wanting to continue what had been started. "Look Miller, we appreciate the lift but they have a _room_ so I'll get our things out of the back." Booth could tell that he understood what he meant when he emphasized "room."

Booth carried the bags into the lobby and waited for Temperance to get the key. He didn't join her because he could stand and admire her without her knowing. She was truly beautiful and it never ceased to amaze him that she had no clue. He knew he would have to fight the attraction he felt towards her if he wanted to preserve their friendship and partnership.

"Booth?" She said coming to stand before him. "I have the key." She took off walking after having picked up her own bag. He followed behind her in silence enjoying the sway of her hips. "Here we go," she said opening the door. They both stepped in side and let their bags fall to the floor. One room was bad enough but one bed was impossible.

"The night only gets better Bones."

"This is all they had. It's not the first time we have had to stay in close quarters." Booth though it was the first time they were sharing a room when he wanted to…what did he want. _I've got to stop thinking about it._

"Well you of course can have the bed. I'll sleep on the floor." He said dryly.

She merely muttered "fine." Staying in this room was going to be hell. She replayed the scene in the truck in here head and she could feel the heat spread throughout her body. Wanting Booth was wrong and she simply had to distance herself from him, which would be impossible in the close confines of the room/

"You can use the shower first if you want. I'll just make a spot on the floor."

"Booth there is no logical reason why we can share the bed." Where had that come from. She need to distance herself not put him in the same bed.

"Go shower Bones. Now" He would ignore the kiss if it killed him but it was impossible to ignore the way she had responded.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked quietly.

"Tired Bones, I'm tired. Shower. Now!" It was difficult to hide his irritation though it wasn't her fault. He just had to figure out a way to get past the episode in the truck.


	4. Chapter 4

Twenty minutes late Brennan stepped out of the bathroom dressed in pajama pants and a tank top. Booth was sitting at the small table and pointedly kept he gaze down ignoring her. Brennan looked at him but he just kept staring at the table. "The shower is all yours Booth." He never acknowledged her, he just got up and stomped to the bathroom.

Temperance slid between the covers and put her head down on the pillow. She was more than confused about Booth's behavior but she didn't know how to talk to him about it. Something was obviously bothering him and he appeared to want to shut her out. She closed her eyes and tried to block all thoughts of Booth from her mind but she could not shut out the feelings that their kisses had evoked in her. The feel of his lips on hers shook her to the core and she tried unsuccessfully to put it out of her mind because Booth obviously had.

The cold shower did nothing to cool the ardent feeling he was feeling. There was something intimate about sharing a shower with Bones. She had just been in the small stall naked and beautiful and damned if he didn't want her there now. He let the cool spray flow down his body and though it was uncomfortable his state of arousal was more so. Frustrated he turned the shower off and wrapped a clean towel around his midsection. He dressed quickly in shorts and a t-shirt and towel dried his hair.

Booth stepped out of the bathroom into darkness. Bones had not even left a light on and he stumbled to find the blanket that he had placed on the floor. He was feeling his way when his toe made contact with an unmovable object. "Damn!..." He cried out letting loose a string of expletives.

"What happened Booth?" Temperance said sitting up in bed.

"Go to sleep Bones. It's just a broken toe." Light flooded the room when she turned on the bedside lamp.

"Let me see."

"It's fine." He limped over to his blanket and picked it up and then continued to the chair.

"Booth, you are not going to sleep in that chair. You won't be able to move in the morning."

"You don't get it do you. I'm not sleeping in that bed with you. Not after…" She looked stunned and hurt. He is repulsed by me now, she thought.

"What do you think I'm going to jump you are something? I think I can restrain myself Booth. I wouldn't think of putting my hands on you."

"That's just great Bones! I, however, don't think I can make the same promise." He was almost yelling but he got his point across. She was stunned before but this time her jaw dropped in surprise.


	5. Chapter 5

"Look, we are adults Booth. We know the lines we don't need to cross. That in the truck was simply stress. Let's just let it go and get back to being us." The words sounded good and she hoped he believed her because she didn't trust her voice.

"Good, I'm glad we can get this out in the open. We can chalk it up to stress and now we go back to normal. This I can work with." He smiled at her but he didn't believe a word he was saying. He hobbled over to the bed and slid in beside her. "Goodnight Bones."

"Nite Booth." The each rolled away from one another to face opposite walls. Temperance tried to make her breathing deep and steady but she was having difficulty.

On the other side of the bed, Booth was having an equal amount of difficulty trying to relax with her beside him. The bed was small and he could feel the heat of her body from the small distance that separated them.

Booth did not know how long he lay there before sleep finally overtook him. He tried to roll over but was unable to because Bones had rolled over against him and had her arm around his chest. He breath caught as the sensation of her nearness permeated his senses. He could get used to the feel of her against him. He felt her slow and hot breath on his neck and he tried to control the arousal that began to overtake his body.

He again began to roll over. When he faced her she snuggled against him intimately and he fought for control. Booth looked into her sleeping face and was overcome with desire for her. He lowered his lips to lightly brush hers and she stirred slightly. He pressed his lips to hers once again softly but with greater pressure than before.

Temperance stirred in the throws of an amazing dream. Booth was kissing her and desire was filling her body. In her dream she kissed him back, urging him to deepen his possession of her. Booth felt her response and began kissing her in earnest. His tongue parted her lips and invaded the moist recesses of her mouth. Temperance moaned into his mouth and Booth was lost.

Through a foggy haze, Temperance felt as though her dream had become reality. She could feel Booth's heartbeat though her breast and the sensations she was feeling were to real to merely be a dream. Booth released her mouth and railed kisses along her jaw to her neck. Temperance opened her eyes and realized she was not dreaming, Booth was really kissing her and touching her and the intimacy of it frightened her. She pulled back from him slightly but his lips returned to hers and she again could do nothing but enjoy the feeling and kiss him back.

His hand began to roam down her body until he reached the bit of skin that was exposed between her top and bottoms. He simply caressed her abdomen while enjoying the taste of her. He let his fingers begin to mover upward toward her breast and his touch left a trail of fire. "Temperance," he murmured against her lips. His hand finally reached its destination and Temperance came off of the bed.

"Booth!" she gasped. "Please…" He was kissing her deeper as his fingers found her erect nipple. Temperance was enthralled be the feelings but knew it was time to stop the madness. "Stop…Booth…"

Booth didn't hear the words she whispered. His lips were once again in the hollow of her neck and his hand was working to raise the shirt she was wearing. "Bones, you feel so good."

"Booth," she said louder. His head popped up and he rolled off of her. He sighed deeply looking up at the ceiling in frustration. Temperance pulled her shirt back down and lay there silently afraid to move. "I'm sorry Booth."

So sorry. You didn't think it would go smoothly did u?


	6. Chapter 6

_I'll try and make this chapter a little longer. Thanks to all of the reviews, I love reading them. Let me know any suggestions you may have!!_

They both lay silently staring at the ceiling neither one wanting to speak. Booth was having difficulty quelling he rampant emotions and Temperance was trying to get hold of her insecurities. More than anything Booth wanted to know why she constantly pushed people away, especially him. Whenever he seemed to get close she always shied away. Granted this is the first, well second, time they had almost made love and he was unsure how to continue to pursue the idea of loving her.

"You're mad." She said simply.

"No," he responded dryly.

"What do you want me to say?" She asked.

"There is nothing for you to say. I don't need any explanations. You don't owe me anything." He said dryly.

"You are mad," she said again. She rolled away from him and shut her eyes to try and stop the tears that threatened to fall. She could have sex with Booth but she could not do the intimacy that went along with it and there was no way that she could explain that to him.

Booth was angry. He did not want to deny it so he said nothing. He did begin to hear the soft sobs coming from the woman beside him. He could barley count the times he had seen Bones cry and it always pulled at his heart. She was indeed troubled and he wanted nothing more than to comfort her but was unsure of how to do it.

He rolled on his side toward her and placed his arm over her hip and pulled her against him. He merely held her but he could feel her tense. "Shh Bones" he said into her hair.

"Don't be nice to me," she said in a strangled voice. She could feel the proof of his desire pressing into her backside and she tried to move away. "Just let me go Booth."

"Bones…"

"Booth, just let it go. Forget it happened. I'm sorry; I should not have led you on. I just want to go to sleep and forget about today." She was almost yelling by the time she finished what she had to say. She wrenched herself out of his arms and made her way to the pallet he had made on the floor. There she cried herself to sleep.

Booth lay awake for what seemed like hours. He was unsure how to approach her and smooth over their relationship. He had always known they should never cross the line from being partners to lovers. But he had crossed the line, twice. There was no doubt in he mind that he loved her as more than a partner but he knew it would never work out between them because they were too different and too stubborn. He couldn't deny the desire he felt when he was around her and the need to take her in his arms. Having tasted her sweetness, it wasn't likely that things would ever be the same.


	7. Chapter 7

_I'll try and make this chapter a little longer. Thanks to all of the reviews, I love reading them. Let me know any suggestions you may have!!_

Booth had made a decision. He would talk to AD Cullen and ask that another agent be assigned to work with the squints. He knew the Bones would put up and argument because she had made it clear in the past that she only worked with him. There was no way he could see to work through the situation. He had fallen in love with his partner and she was unattainable.

He gave up trying to sleep and noticed the daylight peaking through the window. They needed to be on the road but he first needed to call the team he was supposed to meet and get them to send a driver to get them. He was advised by the team that he needed to check in with the D.C. field office as soon as possible.

"Sir, this is Booth," he said when his boos answered the phone.

"You never made it to the site Booth. What happened?"

"Sir, we broke down and had to catch a ride to a motel. I just talked to the team about getting a ride to the site and then I phoned you." Booth could hear the aggravation in Cullen's voice.

"We need you back in D.C. There is a case that just came down that takes precedence. The first flight out is tomorrow so I'll expect you after your flight comes in."

"Yes sir. I also need to talk to you about an important matter."

"See you tomorrow Booth. Enjoy your day off." Then the line went dead and Booth closed the phone. Booth felt relieved that he would not be stuck in Alaska with Bones but this meant spending another day together in the small room.

Booth heard Temperance begin to stir from her place on the floor. He had hoped she would sleep later so he would not have to suffer the awkwardness he knew would come. He decided to dress quickly and go out to look for coffee.

When he returned he carried with him two cups of coffee and a back filled with donuts. He saw the Temperance had gotten up and dressed and was reading the case file at the small table in the room. "Good morning," she said quietly

"Morning, I got coffee." He said placing the coffee and donuts on the table. He handed her a cup and jus sat back and watched her. "We need to talk."

Temperance looked up from the file with dread. She knew he would not be able to let the previous nights' events go without talking about them. "We really don't need to talk about it." She hated this. She was no good at talking about feelings, it was impossible for her to open up. "When do we leave for the site?"  
"We aren't. The remains are being shipped to the Jeffersonian and we are leaving for D.C. tomorrow. Cullen has called us back."

"Why?

"Another case came down that has priority. Look, I've did a lot of thinking last night and I think it would be best for another agent to start working with you and the squints." Temperance looked at him with shock in her eyes.

"No! I won't work with someone else Booth. We are partners."

"Bones, I-I don't look at you as just my partner. I think that is evident after last night."

"Booth last night was an anomaly. We were in a tight situation and we merely reacted to it. That does not mean we can't go back to being normal around each other." Booth rose from the table in the frustration.

"Yeah we can just go back to being normal. It's not going to happen."

"Booth…" she said standing up in front of him. "I don't know what you want me to do."

"Tell me what you feel without trying to rationalize everything."  
"I don't know how to do that."

"Then show me," he said taking her face between his hands and crashing his lips down on hers. Her mouth opened slightly in surprise and he took full advantage by plunging his tongue within the warm moist recesses.

At first she was too stunned to react, but then began kissing him back with wild abandon. "I want you Bones," he whispered as he began to trail kisses down her neck. He nipped and licked and kissed his way back to her lips. She parted her lips beneath his and allowed his tongue access. A moan sounded deep in her throat as his hands began to roam over her shoulders and back.

Temperance tried to quell the doubts that filled her and just tried to enjoy the feel of Booth holding and kissing her. She wanted this as much as he too but she was afraid of the intimacy, because with Booth it wasn't just sex.

She felt Booth's hand move under her shirt to the skin of her abdomen. He spread from wherever his hands touched. She couldn't control the gasps that escaped her mouth as once again he trailed kisses across her jaw and down her neck. He began to lift her shirt and she tensed but did not stop him.

"Tell me to stop Temperance," he moaned into her ear as he pressed the proof of his desire against her stomach. "Tell me you don't want this and I'll stop."

She wanted to protest but the words would not form on her lips. The sensations he evoked were driving her mad. She moved her hands to the buttons of his shirt and began to unfasten them. She longed for his skin against hers but she could not voice that either.

In one fluid motion he took her shirt over her head and through across the room. She was standing before him in her bra and he pulled back to drink in her beauty. "You are gorgeous," he said gazing at her.

"Please don't talk." She watched as his hands went to her breast and felt her through the skimpy fabric. Her nipples were already erect as he ran his thumbs over their turgid peaks. His lips moved down to taste her through the fabric and the moist heat created an intense sensation in her.

He reached behind her to unfasten the clasp of her bra and let it fall to the floor. _Perfection._ He had never encountered it before but she was perfect to him. His mouth hungrily moved to one peak and began suckling gently. Her moaning was becoming louder as he paid equal attention to the other breast. She clutched his head against her and threw her head back.

She managed to get his shirt off and she pulled his head up to hers to kiss him deeply. The feel of his hard body against hers was ecstasy. His hand moved down her back to cup her backside to bring her more solidly against his body. He arched his hips against her is an erotic motion. They stand there for long moments enjoying the taste of one another's mouths. He then moved to the fastener of her pants and she allowed him to undo them.

She felt a moment of fear as he began to push her pants over her hips. She focused on relaxing and allowed him to continue. Booth felt her hesitation and he slowed his hands. "Ok?" He asked. She merely nodded and continued to undress her. Temperance placed her hands on the fastener of his pants and fumbled to open them. She was so unsure of herself that it took her several attempts before she was successful in opening them.

He stepped back slightly too completely remove her remaining clothing. Booth turned her toward the small table and eased her backside onto it. He caressed his hand down her body to her thigh and back up to lightly touch her intimately for the first time. Temperance struggled to push his pants down his hips. She wanted to feel him against her and inside her.

"This is your last chance Temperance. Stop me now because I don't think I can hold out much longer." She said nothing but Booth wanted to hear her say the words. He needed to know that she wanted this as much as he did. Temperance grasped his hips and tried to pull him to her but he held back. "I want you to say the words Temperance. Tell me you want me."

Here was the intimacy factor that she feared. He wanted her to connect with him on a more emotional level and she could not give that to him, regardless of how much she wanted to. Sex was easy when it felt this good but she had known it could not be this easy with Booth. She wanted him without a doubt but she was completely incapable of the emotional connection that he wanted to make.

He stroked her intimately and brought a moan to her lips. Again, she tried to pull his hardness against her but he held back. "Tell me what you want."

"Booth…" He began pulling back and she fought to keep him near.

"I want you. I have never wanted anything more, but if you're not with me then…"

"Please…"

"That's just not good enough for me. I need you here, with me, body and soul." She inhaled deeply and averted her gaze away from his and said nothing. He removed his hands from her body and turned and strode to the bathroom and shut the door. She heard the soft click of the lock as her tears began to fall. _Why can't I be normal, _she thought as she dressed and left the room?

I love angst, don't you???? I know I am cruel. I am sorry once again! I love all of the comments. Please keep reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8

Booth was pacing the floor. It had been hours since Temperance had left and though he had tried looking for her he hadn't her anywhere around the motel. The weather was freezing and he was becoming more than a little worried about her whereabouts. He knew she wouldn't have left because there was no way for her to travel and she didn't take any of her belongings with her.

It was beginning to turn dark outside when the door finally opened. Booth ran up to her and took her in his arms. There was nothing sexual about the embrace but she felt his anguish in his embrace. "Where have you been?" He said tersely.

"I'm a big girl Booth. I needed some air." She replied shocked by his tone.

"Damn Bones, you have been gone for hours." He let her go and stepped back from her. "Sorry, I was just concerned."

"Don't be. I would have thought you would be glad to have me out of here for a while." She said avoiding his eyes. She removed her jacket and moved farther away from him.

"Not the way you think. Look if you're hungry we can go to the café and grab a bit. Lunch wasn't half bad." He said trying to smile.

"I think I'll just shower and go to bed." She didn't want him to be nice to her. It would be so much easier if he would just act like he was mad at her. She could deal with anger and frustration because it created distance and that is what she needed to keep from losing herself in him.

"Fine, I'll just go myself then. Can I bring you something back?"

"No thank you, but thanks for asking." She hated the discomfort she was feeling. She was nervous and unsure of herself and feeling out of control. She watched him close the door behind him and then ran into the bathroom. She wanted to shower, get in bed, and hopefully fall asleep before he came back.

Booth sat alone at a corner booth of the restaurant. He had pie and coffee but tasted little of it. The events of the day ran through his mind. He pushed to hard and asked too much of her. He knew the difficulty she had connecting with people. He had seen it with her relationship with Sully. He did not doubt that she had cared for him but she was still unable to give herself to him completely and in the end she had run away. From happiness maybe, he wasn't sure anymore. He knew that he had felt sick when she was with Sully. He was so jealous that it tore at him and had made him act erratically.

He sat in the booth for close to an hour before he dared to begin the trek back to their room. Their friendship was on the line and he felt the panic at the though of losing her completely. He had to make her trust him, without scaring her away. The last thing he wanted was for her to run from him like she had Sully.

The temperature had dropped to well below zero and Booth trembled has he fumbled with the lock. The room was dark when he entered it but there was a sliver of light coming form the closed bathroom door. I was enough that he could see that Temperance was in bed. The thought of sleeping on the floor did not appeal to him, and then an idea struck him. For them, he had to try and get her to feel and trust him.

Booth removed his clothing, down to his boxers and he slid between the sheets. Temperance fought to keep her breathing steady as she feigned sleep beside him. She tried to relax but remained rigid beside him. How she wanted to feel his arms around her and kiss her but the risk of losing her heart was too great. Fear always won out when it came to giving her love. Love meant alone. People always left her, especially the ones she loved the most and she had conditioned herself to keep her distance. It was becoming increasingly difficult with Booth, but self preservation always won out. This time would be no different. Regardless of how much she wanted to give to him she would keep her heart and soul to herself to avoid the hurt that would follow when he left.

She fooled herself into thinking that it would not hurt now if he left. Her feelings went beyond friendship and beyond partnership. She knew she cared for him but couldn't convince herself that it was worth the risk. She felt the bed under the weight of Booth's body. She felt him shift and then felt his chest against her back. He made no other move to touch her. Temperance's breath caught at the contact. She wanted to speak but instead remained silent and motionless.

Booth adjusted his body more to angle around her. His knees curled into hers and the length of his body was aligned against hers. Still his hands did not touch her. The heat form his body seeped into hers and she felt herself begin to relax against him. "I'm going to hold you Temperance. Nothing more but hold you." He whispered into her ear. He arm crept over her and rested on her midsection. He didn't stroke or move against her. True to his word his simply held her.

Temperance thought this was more dangerous than the scene that played out earlier. Once again the intimacy of the moment threatened to overtake her. "What are you doing Booth?"

"Just holding you," he replied. "I just want you to fell Temperance. Don't think about it, just feel." The feel of his hot breath in her ear aroused her and she shifted against him. "No Bones. Don't move. Just feel me holding you and concentrate on that."

Indeed. She couldn't think of anything but the feel of his arm around her. It felt good and right and she wanted to stay in that embrace. They lay for a long time like that. Not moving, nothing sexual just intimacy. "Are you comfortable?" he asked.

"Yes," Temperance replied in a throaty whisper.

"Can you tell me how this feels?"

_Like heaven._ "I-I…"

"It's okay. Just feel." It is impossible not to feel, she thought.

"Talk to me Temperance."

"Booth, I want to." She touched his arm and held it even closer to her. "You make me feel warm an-and safe." She said shyly.

"What scares you?" He asked quietly.

She said nothing for a moment then answered him simply. "Feeling." Booth sighed at her answer. He had known the truth but to have her speak it brought it into reality.

"Do you like being with me like this?"

"It f-feels n-nice." She never stuttered. She was always self assured and confident but he made her feel shy and insecure."

"Yeah it does. I like the feel of you in my arms." He gave her a light squeeze.

"We aren't going to be the same are we?"

"I don't know. I know I don't want to lose you. I want you in my life." She smiled at his words.

"Me too. You're my best friend Booth." Admitting that was difficult but having said it she felt relieved.

"I feel the same way." She shifted against him and he wanted to groan. He was battling the hard-on he knew was coming. He didn't want the situation to turn sexual so he started reciting facts in his head. "Talk to me Bones. Tell me what you are thinking."

"I'm thinking that…I'm not good at this Booth. I'm trying but I can't."

"Then we'll just stop talking and go to sleep."

Temperance fell into a deep sleep enjoying the feel of his arms around her. She knew that would like to fall asleep like this every night, but was the risk of losing her heart worth it?

I love all of the reviews!! Just hit the button and let me know you are still there.


	9. Chapter 9

Booth was puzzled the following morning. He and Temperance has waked in one another's arms but neither had spoken. They simply got up and dressed for the day, then packed their bags. The ride to the airport had not been much better. Temperance refused to look at him and he was equally awkward around her. He had tried to speak to her a few times and she answered using a single word.

After boarding the plane and finding their seats, Booth could not bare the silence another second. "What's going on Bones?"

"Nothing, I'm just anxious to get back to the Jeffersonian. I'm sure there is a lot of work to catch up on."

"You forget that we have a case?"

"I did not forget." She said to him.

"Look, are you feeling uncomfortable going back to D.C. because of everything that's happened?" Booth decided it was best to be direct with her if he wanted to get any type of answer.

"Booth, we are partners and friends. We let things get out of control but I don't think we crossed a line we can't get back over." She said matter-of-factly.

"Wow Bones. That's good that you have looked at it so simply. I guess I assumed that there was more to what happened. My bad!" Booth turned his attention to the magazine he had pulled out of the seat in front of him.

"You're angry again."

"Bones, I… don't know what it is that you want and it's driving me insane." Booth explained waving his arms around.

"Well, at least that makes two of us. I am pretty confused myself and I don't like the feeling. I told you I wasn't good at this and I have tried to explain to you how I feel. I just need time to figure it all out." This was the most explanation that he had gotten from her and he was slightly surprised.

"Why don't we just let it go for a few days? I'll give you the time you need to sort through everything. I know how you like to dissect and find anthropological reasons for everything so I'll just back off and let you have at it." He gave her his famous charm smile and went back to reading the magazine.

"That's it? You're not going to ask how much time or anything?"  
"I figure you'll let me know. Besides, I don't intend on running you off again."

Two hours into the flight Temperance fell asleep with her head on Booth's shoulder. He watched her for longs moments wishing he could take her in his arms. Her lips appeared so kissable as she slept but he refrained from leaning over and placing his lips on hers. The attendant came by and asked if she could get him or his wife anything and he had shook his head. It was amazing to him how many people mistook them for a couple. He smiled and took her hand and fell asleep holding it.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm having trouble with where to go with this story at this point. I know all of you are waiting for the BIG one and I want to give you what you want. I am just unsure how to make it happen. I'm going to try and give you what you've been asking for. Thanks for all of the great reviews. I have enjoyed them and I truly do appreciate the feedback.**

Temperance was the first to wake. She went to check her watch but found that her hand was tapped in Booth's. She smiled to herself and watched him as he slept. He looked so peaceful and unbothered. She had always appreciated his good looks but she was struck by how handsome he really was. With this unfettered look at him she began seeing Booth in a new light.

Beside her was the man that had attempted to make love to her three times in as many days. Each time she had pulled away and put on the brakes. It was no longer "just partners" between them. The thought was intriguing but uncertainty clouded her brain. She continued watching Booth sleep until he began to stir, then she averted her gaze to look out the window but continued to his hand hold hers.

Booth awoke slowly and opened his eyes to find Temperance beside him. He also felt the warmth of her hand in his and he gave it a gentle squeeze. He smiled warmly at her and said, "You didn't run."

"I like holding your hand." Her tone was soft but matter-of-fact.

"Good, I like holding yours too." He grinned boyishly at her.

"Why are you giving me your charm smile?"

"That would be because I am trying to be charming."

"I see. So you don't want anything from me this time?"

"You know I want something from you Bones," he said with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Any you think your charm smile is going to get it?"

"Since my kisses didn't work, I'm trying a new strategy."  
"I'll let you in on a secret," she leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Your kisses were pretty good."

"Now you tell me." The both laughed together. Booth leaned towards her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Temperance sat there too stunned to move. Booth deepened the kiss slightly and to his surprise she returned it. They pulled away from one another and simply looked in each others eyes.

"You don't have to prove a point. I already said I liked your kisses."

"I just didn't want you to forget it."

"That's not likely to happen in the near future Booth."

"Gees Bones that nap did wonders for you." He said unable to stop smiling.

"Why do you say that?"

"Next thing you know you might go on a date with me."

"I don't know. I would have to weigh the pros and cons and make an educated decision. I would have to determine if it would be beneficial…"

"Simmer down Bones! You're thinking way too much again," he said winking at her. "You will think about going out with me though, right?"

"Maybe."

"The fates must be conspiring against us Bones."

"I don't believe in fate," she replied simply.

Exasperated he sighed. "It's just a figure of speech Bones."

"I just meant…"

"You know what? We are going to be another day getting back to D.C." He appeared frustrated as he approached her.

"What's the matter?"

"We can't get a flight until tomorrow if the weather clears here. As of now they are grounding all flights because of all the ice that is falling out there."

"This is not good." Temperance looked everywhere but at Booth. The only thing that she could hope for was separate rooms this time.


	11. Chapter 11

They took a cab to the hotel where they had found two rooms. The roads were tricky and the driver had maneuvered them carefully finally delivering them to the front door of The Boheme. The exclusive hotel was pricey and Booth new the FBI would not be covering this bill but he no intention of staying at another hotel away from Bones. He had called places for over and hour because Bones has made it clear that she wanted separate rooms and he had seen her draw a sigh of relief when he announced that he had found a place.

"Why don't we get these bags up to our rooms then we get some real food?"

"Okay, I'll get changed and meet you in the restaurant."

"Hows about I pick you up at your door in an hour."  
"You're making this into a date, aren't you?" Booth smiled his charm smile.

"No time like the present right?" Temperance looked thoughtfully at him for a moment before speaking.

"I am hungry so I guess I will have to take you up on the offer."

"Great! See you in an hour then."

Promptly and hour later Booth knocked on his partners door. Temperance had just finished getting ready and went to answer. "Wow Bones, you look…where did you get that dress?"

She blushed hotly. "Can we just go eat?"

"Yeah, sure." He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her toward the elevator.

The exclusive restaurant was practically empty so they were able to sit at a cozy corner table. "I hope the weather is what has this place empty," Booth said making her laugh.

"As hungry as I am now, I don't really care how the food is."

"At least the company is good."

"I guess I can't complain. It could be a lot worse." She said jokingly.

"Bones, you wound me. I don't know if my ego will be able to take this much torture."

"I don't think it is possible to bruise or deflate your ego."

"I used to think the same thing. Then you came along." He said smiling.

"Do you regret having me held for questioning?"

"Not for a second." They were smiling at one another when the server came to take their order. "You really are hungry," she said after the server left with their orders."

"Well I'm not used to ordering. I've be spoiled by Sid knowing what I want better than I do. So I order several things and hopefully hit the jackpot."

Their wine was served and shortly after the appetizers arrived. "Definitely the weather," Booth said between bites of the scrumptious food.

They finished their meal without much conversation. "You ready to go up?"

"I'm very tired." The rode the elevator back to their floor and Booth walked her to her door. She looked nervously at him then shifted her eyes to the floor. "You want to come in…to talk."

"Yeah, I would. I really would." She unlocked the door and he followed slowly behind her. He took the seat beside her on the couch and turned in her direction.

"You have something on your mind Bones?"

"I-I just though we could, you know, talk." She never stuttered and now she sounded like a fool.

"Bones, if I am making you this nervous, then I don't think I like where this is heading."

"I told you before that I wasn't good at this sort of thing. You know I have a problem connecting to people, but with you…I want to try."

"What exactly are you telling me here?"

"I want…Why does this have to be so hard?"

"I'm proud that you even want to make the effort. You have no idea what that means to me in itself." Booth reached over and took her had. He admitted to himself that he was just as nervous as she and he felt like a teenager. He leaned closer until his lips hovered over hers. She closed the gap and their lips met hungrily. Booth kept her hand in is and did not touch her anywhere else. He would let her set the pace and only take what she offered. He refused to give into his desires until he was certain that she was ready to meet him.

Temperance explored his mouth with her tongue. She was vaguely aware that he was not pressing for more than what she was giving him. She became more aggressive as she deepened the kiss and brought her hands around his neck. Still Booth made no move to touch her but kisses her back as fervently as she was kissing him. Their tongues mated and Temperance began moving her hands over his body.

She was aware that he was controlling his actions and that he was refusing to touch her. She had been certain that this was what he had wanted and she had prepared herself to give it to him. She had admitted to herself that she wanted him equally as much as he had wanted her. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes trying to gauge his reaction. "I'm sorry. I guess I didn't read the situation correctly. Maybe we should just call it a night," she said trying to act nonchalant.

Understanding dawned on Booth. She though he didn't want her. "Bones, it's not that I don't…"

"I get it Booth. You don't need to explain anything." She got up and move away from him.

"I need to make sure you're okay with this, that's all. I don't want you to have regrets when it happens." His explaining wasn't helping the situation.

"We obviously can't get on the same page. I thought that was what you wanted and I prepared myself to give it to you. I think it was apparent that I was okay with it." She shook her head trying to make sense of it all. "I think we need to get back to work and just focus on that. I'm not so sure any of this was a good idea."

"Temperance, is that what you really want? You want to segue back into our partner's only relationship?"

"I think it will be for the best."

"Goodnight then." He murmured as he let himself out of the room. Booth was confused to say the least. He thought slowing down and giving her time was the right thing to do but he should have known doing anything with Bones would never be easy.


	12. Chapter 12

"Booth!" She yelled. "Please don't leave," her voice pleaded.

"Are you sure?"

"Please…stay." Booth closed the door and returned to her.

"You want this?" She simply nodded and he crushed his lips to hers. Booth circled her waist with his hands and ran them the length of her spine. Temperance moaned audibly when his hand cupped her behind and pulled her intimately against him.

"Booth…" she rasped as his mouth began making the trek across her jaw, down her neck. His touch was setting her on fire and it felt like it was drawing all of the oxygen from her body. She was finding it difficult to stand. Had Booth not been holding her, she was certain she would have crumpled to the floor.

Booth was ablaze with passion and desire. He had a sample of it before but it did not compare to the feeling of Temperance meeting him kiss for kiss and touch for touch. There was no doubt in his mind that she did indeed want him as much as he wanted her. This is what he had dreamed about and waited for but the way she was responding left him wondering if he would be able to control his bodies' response.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for this," he whispered in her ear. One of his hands began to creep up to cup her breast. Temperance moaned against his ear as he continued his loving assault on her senses. Booth's other hand busied itself by pushing her dress off of her shoulder as his lips followed the path of the fabric. He kissed and nipped at her collar bone as her hands began to battle the buttons on his shirt.

Booth began tugging at the zipper of her dress but it was snagged and he could not get it past the first few inches. In frustration he yanked, and a rip sounded in the room but neither seemed to notice. Her dress fell to the floor and she was left standing in her lacey bra and panties. "You're beautiful, perfect," he said his lips kissing her again.

"Thank you," she murmured between kisses. Booth couldn't touch her enough. He wanted to feel all of her. She was soft, exquisite, and all woman. His fingers fumbled with the closure of her bra before he was able to free her breast. Immediately his lips sought her taut peaks and he sucked and kissed first one then the other.

Temperance tangled her fingers in his hair as he gave equal attention to both of her breasts. The feelings he sent coursing through her was something she had never experienced. Booth was definitely going to be trouble for her. There was no way this could ever be _just sex, _but at the moment she didn't want to think past what he was doing to her and her senses. This felt good and right and that is all she needed to know.

"Please Booth…Yes" She struggled to divest him of his shirt. He pulled away long enough to throw it to the floor the he swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He laid her gently on the mattress and came down beside her. His mouth eagerly suckled her breast as she arched up to him. His hand was roaming down her body until he came into contact with the bit of lace that covered her most intimate part.

Booth touched her through the silk and Temperance gasped with pleasure. Her legs fell to the side as he applied pressure to her moist center. Temperance had never felt arousal this intense. She reached for the buckle of his pants and undid it expertly. "Booth, I want to feel all of you, now."

Booth moved away for a moment while he disrobed then he took off her last article of clothing. Both of them now clung to each other kissing deeply and enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed together. She reached between their bodies and touched his hardness for the first time and he groaned deeply. "Easy Bones! I don't think I can take much of that right now."

She released him and raked her fingernails across his chest. "MMM Temperance, you're driving me woman," he said moving his hand back down to touch her core. The wetness he found there added to his already painful desire. "Ah you are so ready for me. I love the way you feel," he inserted one finger inside and she threw her head back and moaned loudly.

"Please Booth I need you now, please," she said as he began stroking her faster. Her release was on the horizon but she wanted to feel him inside her before she came. Just as she was about to reach that high Booth removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth. Temperance shattered into a million pieces right then. She had no time to be embarrassed because her orgasm racked her body with pleasure she had never known.

"I've never…" She began but he cut her off with a kiss before he slid he length into her hot moist heat.

"My God Temperance," he groaned loudly. She opened for him completely and encouraged him to completed sheath himself inside her. She was tight and hot and fit him perfectly. He had never been home before but he knew he was now. Booth began moving inside of her and it wasn't long before the intense pressure began mounting inside her again.

Booth began moving more rapidly. He wanted to last, to make this special but he never felt such pleasure in his life. He had known it would be good with Bones but never in his wildest imagination had he thought it would be this intense. She was meeting his every thrust and the sounds she made deep in her throat made him thrust deeper and harder.

Their lips were fused just as their bodies were and his tongue was mimicking the actions of his body. Temperance began to cry out as another orgasm overcame her. That was all Booth needed, he was soon spilling his seed inside her as her body pulsed around him. For a long moment after the force of their orgasms had quelled Booth remained on top of and inside her. Their bodies were sweat slicked and their breathing heavy.

Booth began to move off of her but she clasped him behind the back and held him there. Booth opened his eyes to look at her and saw that tears threatened to fall. "Bones?"

"Don't leave me Booth." At last she voiced her fears and they were what Booth had thought. She was afraid of being left and abandoned as she had been several times in her life. He would never knowingly hurt her just as he would never abandon her. He refused to admit his love for her until she trusted the fact that he wanted to stay with her always.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said kissing her gently as he rolled to the side taking her with him. "I'll be right here when you wake up." Booth kissed the top of her head and fell fast asleep.

**I hope this chapter helped you guys out. I wanted to prolong it but I was afraid the readers would leave me. Please review and let me know that you want me to continue. I love all of the reviews!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Booth could not remember sleeping so well. He felt warm and sated with his arm wrapped around the sleeping woman by his side. He smiled to himself and wondered if she would feel as good as he did this morning. He glanced at the clock on the table by the bed and jumped up quickly.

Temperance groaned at being disturbed and cracked open her eyelids. "Bones, wake up. We're gonna miss our flight." Temperance sat up in the bed holding the sheet over her.

"C-can you t-turn around." She stuttered. This was not how she intended to wake up.

"Come on Bones, it's ten o'clock." He said zipping his pants. He grabbed his shirt and buttoned it looking at her still in the bed.

"Booth, please."

"Temperance I've already seen what you got to offer. I wouldn't think you would be so shy."

"We will miss our flight if you don't turn around or leave." She normally wasn't grumpy in the morning but she was having difficulty processing the events of the previous evening.

"You win Bones, I'll go get my bag and be bag in ten minutes." He smiled at her and left the room.

Temperance rose and dressed quickly afraid that Booth would return sooner than he said. She packed her few belongings in her bag after she brushed her hair and teeth. She heard the soft knock at the door and yelled for Booth to come in. "Let's go Bones. We got a half hour to get to the airport. Oh by the way," he said taking her face in his hands and lowering his lips. Temperance jumped backed and grabbed her bag.

"You said we were going to miss the flight." Booth followed her out of the room and to the elevator.

"What's the matter Bones," he said when they got inside the cab.

"Nothing, I think we just need to…you know…get back to the real world."

"You mean forget about what happened last night?" His tone was terse as he tried to control his emotions.

"Booth, think rationally. We shouldn't have let our biological urges override logical thinking."

"Don't! Don't even start with the anthropological inevitabilities. I don't think that is what last night was about."

Temperance knew that he was right but she felt the need to distance herself from him for the sake of self-preservation. He didn't deserve the kind of person she was. He deserved a woman that could love him unconditionally and not be afraid of intimacy or of connecting. She could not be that woman but she wished she could be. "Booth, last night shouldn't have happened and it won't happen again. I want you to respect my wishes and just forget it ever happened."

Booth looked at her as if she had grown a second head. Anger was simmering below the surface threatening to come out. He bit his tongue to keep from telling her that she was, what was she…the woman he loved who obviously didn't return his feelings.

"Whatever you say, Dr. Brennan," he said emphasizing her name. He turned his attention to the scenery outside the window.  
The made their flight, in the nick of time. Booth hurried her through the airport until they reached their gate. Once seated on the plane, Booth leaned his head back and closed his eyes trying to block out the presence of the woman beside him. He had not spoken to her since they were in the cab and his silence was beginning to grate on her.

Temperance was becoming increasingly agitated as the flight progressed. She decided that once they reached D.C. she would leave Booth to his anger. She picked up the phone on the seat in front of her and swiped a credit card. "Angela?" she said when her call was answered.

"Sweetie, where are you?"

"Finally on a flight to Washington, look I have a favor."

"Anything," she replied.

"Our flight is due in a four-forty, do you think you could pick me up at the airport and drive me to the Jeffersonian to get my car." This got Booth's attention. He turned to look at her a moment and she glanced at him.

"Where is Booth?" Angela asked intrigued.

"He's here but has to go get Parker as soon as we land. I didn't want to inconvenience him."

Angela though her best friend sounded strange but decided not to question it at this point. "Sure sweetie, I'll be there." Temperance hung up the phone then turned her attention to the window.

"What was that about?" Booth asked angrily.

"I think it would be best if we…took a break…from one another."

"Damnit Temperance!" Booth turned to face her. "What's going on? I wasn't sure what to expect when we woke up this morning, but this sure as to hell ain't it."

"I can appreciate that you're angry Booth, but I really think it's for the best."

"That's your problem, you think to damn much! And you know what, I am angry. I am mad as hell that you think so little about what happened between us."  
"Is that what you think I think? You don't have a clue as to what I think. This I the reason we need to be apart. You are making more out of this than should be. We slept together Booth. I was sex but that's all it was."  
"Pretty damn amazing sex." Booth saw the people around him turn in their direction as his voice raised.

"Will you lower your voice!"

"No Temperance, I won't not until you see reason." Booth however did lower his voice.

"Please stop Booth. I won't discuss this with you anymore. I'm done."

When the plane landed and they were allowed to disembark, Temperance left Booth behind without a word. She found Angela waiting for her at the gate. Angela saw Booth some distance behind and he didn't look happy. "What's with you two?" Angela said as way of greeting.

"Not right now Angela, I just need to go." Temperance rushed to the entrance of the airport with Angela on her heals.

When they were in the car headed towards the Jeffersonian Angela dared question Temperance again. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"It's been a stressful few days. I'm just feeling tense and frustrated."

"Yeah but the way Booth was looking at you, something happened."

"We are simply having a problem seeing eye to eye."

"Sounds like trouble in paradise."

"There is no paradise. I just need some time away from him." Temperance did not want to have this discussion. She was not going to tell Angela what had transpired in the last few days. She would not tell anyone. Her intention was to forget it happened but it was entirely unlikely that would happen.

"Well, whenever you do want to talk, you know I am here for you sweetie." Angela reached over and patted her leg. Normally she was able to read Brennan

But she was totally uncertain as to what was upsetting her. The only thing she was sure of is that it involved Booth.

Two weeks had passed since Brennan and Booth had returned from Alaska. She had not spoken to Booth in that time because thankfully the case they were supposed to have had been solved before they got back. She had decided that if a case came up she would send Zack to work with Booth.

"What's going on between you and Booth?" Temperance looked up when she heard the direct question from Cam.

"Nothing," she replied tersely.

"Brennan, I may not be your best friend at the lab but Booth has never spent this much time away from here. Plus, you've been acting strange since the Alaska fiasco."

"No offense Cam but I really don't want to discuss Booth." She tried to keep her tone nonchalant but just thinking about Booth upset her.

"If this problem with Booth starts affecting your work then you're going to have talk about it at some point."

"Do you have a problem with my work?" Brennan asked her boss.

"Temperance, your work is great. I-I was concerned about you. You've slept in the office three times this week."

"There are hundreds of remains to identify. That is what the institute pays me for."

"True and your dedication is commendable but Booth called and says you have a case. So I guess you're going to get a break from the work the institute pays you for." Cam noticed the way Brennan's eyes shot to hers. It almost looked as if she was panicked.

"Zach can handle the case with Booth."

"I'm sure he could but _you_ are the one who works with Booth."  
"Cam we all work with Booth. I am confident that Zach can work just as effectively with the FBI." Temperance busied herself with the papers on her desk. "I can't work this case with him."

"You don't know what the case is."

"No, I don't but I know that I cannot work on this one."

"Now is the time when whatever's going on is affecting your work. I need to know."

"Booth and I had…a little disagreement and I'm not through being angry with him." Surely Cam wouldn't continue questioning her about it.

"Well Doc, disagreement or no, I need you on this case. It's high profile. Need I say more?"

'No!"

"It's not an option Dr. Brennan. Booth will be here in about five minutes." Cam turned and walked out of the office leaving Temperance seething.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Bones you ready?" Seeing Booth sent a flood of emotions through her. She grabbed her jacket from the chair and walked out of the office. "Guess that's a yes," he said following her out.

"What is the context of the find?" She asked clinically.

"Hello to you too Bones." He looked over to her and found her looking out the window.

"What is the case Booth?"

"A body was found in an abandoned warehouse."

"Zach is more than capable of working this with you."

"Maybe but _you're _my partner, not Zach."

They went through the motions of examining the scene and the remains hardly speaking. Temperance was agitated and uncomfortable. Booth seemed to be using any excuse he could to touch her. She admitted that he was professional but she knew there were underlying meanings in his touches.

They were turning to go back to the truck and he placed his hand on the small of her back. "Booth, stop touching me!"

"You know I like touching you," he whispered in her ear. She gritted her teeth and continued to walk towards the vehicle. "Why don't we stop off at the diner and have some pie."

"I don't want pie! What I want is to go back to the lab and ID the remains."

"I'm hungry and the diner is on the way. Come on Bones, we need to talk." Booth opened her door and stood close as she stepped inside. 'We need to work this out."

"I can't today. I have to leave work on time."

"What? Have you got a date or something?"

"That's really none of your business Booth," she said quietly.

"The hell it's not!" He laughed sarcastically. "Great just great you…I see." Booth stepped even closer to her. "This is how it's going to be?"

"Yes Booth. This is how it's going to be."

"Well I hope you get what you want. And maybe…" His lips crushed down on hers without giving her a chance to deny him. The pressure of his lips was bruising as his tongue plundered her mouth. Although it began in anger, his kiss softened as she began to respond. A moment later she put her hand to his chest and pushed him away.

"What are you trying to prove?"

"Just want to give you something to compare on your date tonight."


	14. Chapter 14

"How dare you!" She yelled at him getting out of the truck. "That is the most arrogant and disgusting display of testosterone I have ever seen. I knew you had alpha-male tendencies but that was way out of line."

"Temperance," he said pausing between breaths, "you're right. That was out of line. Get back in the truck and I'll take you back to the lab." He held the door open for her.

"I'll call a cab."

"Bones" he said pleadingly.

"Leave me alone Booth. Just go." She walked away from him.

"I miss you." She turned and looked at him.

"Booth…"

"I can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop thinking about touching you and…"

"Stop please. Don't you understand why this can't work?" He was making her weak and she hated it. She too remembered everything that had taken place. She could still feel the way he felt against her and inside her.

"Look at me Bones. Really look at me." He put his finger on her chin and turned her head towards him. "Tell me you don't want to feel what we shared."

"I can't."

"Come on. I'll take you back to the lab."

Brennan busied herself with the examination of the remains that had arrived. It didn't take for the identification or cause of death. She was adamant with Booth that Zach would complete the investigation with him but she would continue her work in the lab. He had agreed but only for this case and she was slightly relieved by that.

For a week Temperance has almost locked herself away in her office. She had distanced herself from her friends and had become semi-reclusive. Whenever anyone tried to approach her she had hastened away and closed herself away again. After the second week she was finally cornered.

"Sweetie?" Angela said from the doorway.

"Sorry Angela I don't have time."

"Wrong," she said walking in the office and closing the door behind her, "You're going to tell me what's eating you. I've watched you for two weeks and I can't stand to watch you walk around in the twilight zone another second."

"I don't know what that means."  
"What it means is that something is eating at you. I think it has something to do with Booth as does everyone else here. You're my best friend and I can't stand seeing you like this anymore. What happened on that trip?"  
"I'm still trying to figure it out myself Angela. I did something very stupid that I can't take back and essentially Booth and I will never be the same."

"You slept with him."

"Why would you draw that conclusion?

"Tell me I'm wrong Bren."

"Oh Angela, I really screwed up. I really messed things up this time."

"Tell me what happened."

"I slept with Booth and don't get excited we are not together." Temperance looked away from her friend.

"I don't get it."

"I freaked out Angela. I am terrified and I pushed him away. We can't even be in the same room together without…"

"What's the problem? I don't get you Bren, why sleep with him?"

"That's what I keep asking myself. I don't know why I did it, yes I do know why but it can't work. I'm not good at relationships. You know this."

Angela hated to see her friend in such turmoil but she wouldn't be Brennan if she didn't take the long way around. "I take it you have told him all of this?"

"Of course and he is not happy with me. He is angry. I don't blame him either because I know I sent him mixed signals by sleeping with him."

"How do you feel about Booth?"

"I care about him, you know this."  
"Do you love him?" Temperance groaned her indecision.

"Ang, I don't know what love is."

"What about Sully? Are you saying that you didn't love him?"

"Honestly, I don't think I did. I think if I was in love with Sully I would have gone with him but I stayed…with Booth."

"And you're telling me you don't know if you love him. Bren, if that's not love, I don't know what is. You're just going to have to admit it to yourself and get used to the idea. That's the first step in getting over your fear. Once you stop being afraid, you can let him in and let him love you as much as you love him."

"Ang, you can't let him know any of this." Her eyes pleaded with her friend. "You have to promise me you won't let him know."

"I won't. I promise I won't say anything."

Temperance was completing her last file when her phone rang. "Brennan."

"Bones its Booth." The deep timbre of his voice caused her to flush.

"Hi Booth is there a case?"

"No, actually I was wondering…" He went silent

"What?"

"I-would – hell Bones, dinner."

"What about it?"

"Would you like some?"

'What? Like some what? Booth are you okay?"

"Would you like dinner…with me?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" She questioned.

"I guess you could say that."

"Well…"

"Wong Foo's"

"I'll meet you there in half an hour." Temperance wanted to see him, needed to see him. She had to evaluate the emotions she was experiencing and spending time away from him wasn't allowing her to put anything in perspective.

Booth was already at a table when she arrived which was odd because they always sat at the bar. "You came," he said standing up as she walked over.

"I told you I would."

"I was just afraid you might change your mind." He appeared nervous to her and realized that this territory was new to both of them. "I hoped you wouldn't though."

"Booth we just talked. I'm not that flakey"

"I just know I needed to see you. I miss you Temperance. I miss you as my partner and…in other ways." He was gazing at her. His eyes were soft and questioning but the anger she saw the last time they were together was gone.

"What is this all about?"

"You want me to put it all on the table?"

"Yes, I think that would be best."

"I can't stop thinking about you. I hate the way things are but I don't know how to fix us. I want to be with you…only you." Wow that was brutal honesty, she thought. Booth said waiting for to say something.

"I guess you should know that I have missed you too." All Booth could do was stare dumbly at her. He had not expected for her to admit that but he was extremely pleased.

"I'm very glad to hear that. What are we going to do about this?"

"I'm not sure Booth. You know my issues but you still keep coming. The best I can do is try."

"Are you telling me what I think you are?"

"I don't know. I guess what I'm telling you is that I want to try and stop running." She hadn't expected to say it but she realized that she meant it. "I'm not sure where we go from here. I don't know how to do this Booth."

"Temperance, I'm willing to go as slow as you want. I just don't want to lose you." He reached across the table and took her hand in his.

They ate while talking congenially. They did not discuss their new found relationship but the undercurrent could be felt by anyone watching them. There was an intimacy in the way they spoke. Light touches and quiet laughter, leaning in close to each other. During their conversation Booth leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. "You ready to go?" He said softly. "We could take a walk."

"I'd like that." Booth paid the bill and took Temperance's hand in his and walked out of the restaurant.

"Have you ever thought of being something else?" Booth glanced over to her when he asked the question.

"When I went to college, I wasn't sure at first but then I found anthropology. I guess I used it as a way to understand the world and people around me. I went at it full force. I'm sure it's obvious that I know more about books than I do the world."

"I find your ignorance about pop culture and common things endearing."

Temperance ribbed him in the side. "Ignorance?"

"Harsh word, sorry."

Bad place to end but I had to give you something.


	15. Chapter 15

"No need to apologize. It's my fault I don't know anything about the real world."

"There is definitely a thing or two that I could teach you." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "You ready to head home?"

"Yes, I am." Temperance smile to herself thinking she had just spent the perfect evening.

"Why don't you let me drive you home."

"Booth, my car is at the restaurant. There is no need to go out of your way like that. I am perfectly capable of driving myself home."

"Maybe I just want the chance to spend more time with you." Temperance looked thoughtfully for a moment and nodded her head.

"When you put it like that, how can I resist."

"Sweet, come on." When they got into Booth's truck he took Temperance's hand and pulled her closer to him.

"What are you doing?"

"I just feel like I have to be touching you. This is something new for me Bones. I'm not used to feeling so…hell, I don't know. It's like I can't get close enough to you."

"You don't like that feeling do you?"

"It is disconcerting. I don't feel in control and you know how I feel about that."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who is feeling crazy. I'm just trying to get used to the idea of there being an _us_." She squeezed his hand then placed it in her lap.

Booth pulled up to the front of her building and got out to open up the truck foor for her. "I'll just walk you up."

"Booth…"

"Look, just let me do this right okay. I might get lucky and get a goodnight kiss at your door."

"Do you think you have to wait until you get to my door?"

"Bones, what are you trying to do to me?" He pulled her into his arms and lowered his lips to hers in a deep kiss. He pulled back and took her by the hand and led her into the building. He stopped outside her door and look down at her again.

"Would you like to come in for some coffee?" She asked timidly.

"I don't think that is a good idea. I'm sure if I went in there, coffee would not be what I wanted." He looked at her thoughtfully. "I want to try and take this slow Temperance. I don't want us to regret anything that happens from here on out."

"I understand Booth."


	16. Chapter 16

Temperance was still thinking about the kiss she got from Booth while she was getting ready for bed. She hated when she started thinking because it made her want to run. She could no longer deny to herself the feelings she had for him but she had to protect herself. It was dangerous to get involved with him because she could completely lose herself and that frightened her more than him leaving her. Being dependent on someone was not in her psyche. Now she was left trying to decide how she would tell Booth that she did not want to see him anymore.

Temperance was full of self loathing because she knew the mixed signals she was sending Booth could spell disaster. She had told him that she wanted to try and now she was certain that had been a mistake. Now she was faced with not only losing the man she loved but losing her partner and her best friend. The sacrifice was too great and she knew she had to distance herself and think rationally. She had to find a way to make Booth understand that there was no way it could work for them.

Her phone rang loudly pulling her out of her reverie. "Brennan," she said softly.

"Did I wake you?" The voice said on the other end of the line.

"No. What do you need? Is there a case?"

"I just wanted to tell you goodnight. I also wanted to thank you for tonight."

"Booth, you just left and you said goodnight then. You already thanked me for tonight, so what do you really want? I'm tired and need to get to the lab early."

Booth picked up on her change of tone and began to get frustrated. "Sorry for bothering you Bones." She felt instantly like an ass but self preservation mode was kicking in.

"Booth, I'm just tired. I'm sorry for being snippy." She should leave well enough alone but the sound of his voice made her weak.

"I should have realized. Look, I just wanted to see if you wanted to have dinner again tomorrow?"

"I-I can't. I have plans with an old colleague."

"Colleague? You didn't say anything about it earlier."

"It's work Booth, maybe another day this week."

"Sure, whatever. Goodnight," he said hanging up the phone. Booth was stunned by her change in attitude. He had been certain she didn't want him to leave earlier and now she was distancing herself, but for the life of him he couldn't understand why. He thought they had made great progress today but apparently he had been mistaken.

"Where's Bones?" Booth said as he walked up the platform.

"Try her office. She's been here since five this morning and we've only seen here once."

Booth stopped at the closed door and reached for the knob. He thought twice and decided to knock first. Something was definitely amiss and he had to figure out what it was. "Come in."

He opened the door and stepped inside. "Do we have a case?"

"No hello or I missed you?""

"Hi Booth," she said leaving out the missing you part.

"What's wrong Temperance?"

"Nothing, I'm just trying to do some writing so I can meet my deadline. I'm sorry if you think I'm not paying you enough attention but I do have responsibilities." He just stared at her slack jawed.

"Well then, I'll just let you get back to it. If something comes up I'll give you a call." He turned and left the office closing the door loudly.

"What's wrong?" He heard Angela say behind me.

"She's your best friend. Maybe you can tell me."

"Don't be too discouraged. She's trying."

"Yeah, maybe she can try for more that eight hours at a time. Do you know anything about her meeting a colleague for dinner tonight?"

"No she didn't say anything about it. I figured she would be seeing you again. Give her time Booth. She cares for you a lot. She just has to realize that caring for you doesn't mean she will lose herself."

"Thanks Angela. I'll see you later."

"What's going on Bren?" Brennan looked up from her computer screen.

"What do you mean?"

"Booth left out of here like his puppy died. What did you do?"

"Nothing Ang, I was just working on my book and really didn't want to be disturbed."

"How about grabbing dinner with me after work?"

"Sure." Just as Angela thought, she didn't have plans with any colleague, she was blowing Booth off.

"You don't have other plans…with Booth?"

"No, we didn't make any plans."

"Bren, you're doing it again. You are pushing that man away from. How long do you think he will stay on this roller coaster ride?"

"Angela, I just need to think."

"That's just what you don't need to do. You will think and talk yourself out of being with him."

"Fine, you're right. I am…I have talked myself out of it. I just don't know how to tell him."

"Just yesterday you decided to give it a chance and now you're saying no. Maybe you don't deserve to have a man like Booth love you." Angela turned and left the office leaving Brennan staring after her. Truth be known, Angela was right. She did not deserve Booth. He deserved someone that could love him unconditionally and give him what he wanted. She was not that woman and probably never would be.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the delay in updating but I have been so busy lately. I'm also trying to figure out where I want this story to go. I knew nothing would be easy between Booth and Brennan but I know you must be getting tired of the angst!!**

**Disclaimer: Bones does not belong to me. I am merely having a little fun with them!!**

Brennan got a call from Booth later that afternoon, but having seen the number on her caller id she did not answer. She didn't answer the next four calls from him either and she hoped that he wouldn't decide to come to her office. It would probably be better for her to just tell him she didn't want to see him outside of work but she simply could not work up the courage to do it.

She picked up her phone and called Angela's office. "Ang, do you mind if we skip dinner tonight. There is something I really need to do."

"Don't do it Bren, you're going to lose him for good." She knew instinctively that Brennan had decided to tell Booth she didn't want to see him personally outside of work.

"I don't have a choice Angela. You were right when you said he deserved better than what I can give him."

"Yea, but I didn't mean it. You deserve some happiness in your life too." Angela told her.

"I don't even know what that means."

"Brennan, not even you are that daft."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. I have made a decision and you know I never change me mind. I've been just fine on my own."

"Maybe it's time to give a piece of yourself to someone else."

"Booth?" He looked up from his paperwork to see her entering his office.

"This is a surprise." He said smiling.

"Can we talk?" She asked matter-of-factly.

"Somehow I think I'm not going to like this," he paused for a moment. "What's up?"

She looked around the office before meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry to do this to you Booth…"

"Stop! Right there Brennan, don't even think of telling me that you have reconsidered us."

"I-I just can't." She was unable to say anything more.

"This shouldn't come as a surprise but damnit why can't you just be normal." His tone was angry and she was taken aback by it.

"I'm sorry…"

"That's not good enough Bones! I think I deserve a hell of a lot better than this."

"I just wanted to tell you Booth. That's all I can say now." She turned a fled from his office leaving him staring after her. His first thought was to follow her but hesitated before jumping up to try to catch her.

He caught up to her just as she reached her car. "Stop Bones! Do not take another step. We are going to talk about this whether you want to or not."

"No! I'm leaving Booth. I don't want to talk about this now."  
"You leave now and it's over Brennan. I'm finished with this little game of yours." There was a note of finality to his tone but all Brennan could do is get into her car.

Brennan was miserable as she lay in bed that night trying to go to sleep. She wanted Booth with her now but she had effectively ended their would-be relationship. Her phone rang and she looked at the clock and it said 2:00Am. "Brennan?"

"I can't sleep Bones." The sound of his voice caused her heart to beat faster.

"Take a pill," she said simply.

"Goodnight Bones."

"Goodnight Booth." Nothing more was said as she hung up the phone. She was surprised that he did not question her or demand answers about her decision. She admitted to herself that she was glad he called. The sound of his voice comforted her enough to allow her to fall into a dreamless sleep.

Once again Brennan fell into working long hours while sleeping in her office several nights a week. She had become withdrawn from the team as she diligently worked on the bones from limbo. Thankfully, there had not been a case so she had not seen Booth for over a week. Several times she thought about calling him but realized that it would not be the prudent thing to do. She had to separate from him in order to deal with her feelings. She kept telling herself alone was better but she longed to hear his voice and feel him.

"You spent the night in your office again, didn't you?" Angela said standing in the doorway of her best friend's office.

"I lost track of time so I grabbed a few hours on my couch."

"Why don't you just call him?"

"Angela, it is not going to work between us and continuing to call him when there is nothing work related is just sending him mixed signals. I think I have sent more than enough of them lately."

"You're making a huge mistake but eventually you might figure that out."

"It doesn't matter. I have no intention of seeing Booth on a personal level. In fact, I have a date tonight."

"You haven't left the lab in almost a week but you've managed to get a date?"

"Yes," she said matter-of-factly.

"Brennan you are seriously messed up."

"You are supposed to be my best friend, why are you on Booth's side?"

"Because, you're the one making the biggest mistake of your life by not giving Booth a chance."

"Booth is not the only man available Ang."

"True, but he is the man for you."

"We seem to keep having this conversation and there is nothing that you can say that is going to make me change my mind about this. I can't be with Booth. It's just too…it's just too dangerous."  
"What the hell does that mean?" Angela asked.

"I need to be in control of my emotions. I can't lose myself in another person because when it ends…"

"You're afraid that Booth will get inside your defenses and make you lose control."

He already has, Brennan thought. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Who's your date?"

"A guy from paleontology."

"You're not serious?"

"It's just a dinner. I need a distraction."

"Sweetie, you are seriously messed up. You don't date people from work remember. Isn't that your reasoning for not dating Booth?"

"Chase and I don't really work together. He is in a totally different part of the museum. Besides we knew each other in college."

"You know I hate you right now don't you?"

"Ang, I don't see where this has anything to really do with you. Please don't tell Booth about my date."

"I won't lie if he asks." She said directly.

"Where is the loyalty in this friendship?" Brennan asked jokingly.

"In this instance, it is with the one who is getting screwed."

"I don't plan on sleeping with Chase. It is just a simple dinner."

"Sweetie, I was talking about Booth. You are doing him an injustice by not trusting him with your heart. I believe he is the one person who would not break it." With her final comment Angela turned and left Brennan staring after her.

"Angela, where's Bones?" Booth asked as he walked up the platform.

"Is there a case?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm here. I thought she would still be here."

"She left about and hour ago."

"She is not answering her cell. She is also not at her apartment."

"Booth she may have gone to get something to eat.

I'll try to reach her and let her know you are looking for her." Angela turned away from him.

"What's going on Angela?"

"What makes you think there is something going on?"

"Because Bones always has her cell phone with her and the only time she never answers is when she is on a date, and since I know that is not…" He saw the strange expression that came over her face.

"Booth…"

"You're kidding right? She's on a date? Who the hell with?" He asked angrily.

"Obviously not who she _should_ be with. Booth I'm sorry. I tried to talk her out of it."

"Is Zach still here?"

"Yeah, in his office."

"Then it looks like it's me and him." Booth stormed off in the direction of Zach's office.

"Zach, we've got a case." Booth noticed the squint look up at him with a puzzled expression on is face."

"But you work with Dr. Brennan."

"Not this time. Let's go!"


	18. Chapter 18

Several hours later everyone on the team had assembled at the Jeffersonian, except Temperance Brennan. "You still haven't been able to get hold of Brennan?"

"I would think that's obvious."

"It's two in the morning. Where the hell could she be?"

"Booth you need to calm down. Getting angry here in front of everyone is not going to help anything. She will turn up."

"Before or after she screws her new boyfriend." He spat out angrily.

"She is still my best friend Booth. I would appreciate your not talking about her like that."

"I'm pissed Angela. She…"

"You're in love with her aren't you?" He turned away from her not wanting to answer her question.

"You're right. This is not the place to be discussing this."

"I don't need to tell you that she cares deeply for you, do I?"

"Funny you should say that while she is out with another man. Makes me have my doubts." Booth went to Zach and gathered the information he had assembled. "Not bad Zach. Thanks." Booth turned to leave the platform only to see Brennan coming into the lab with her date. Hatred shone in his eyes as he watched her walk up the platform.

"What's going on?"

"If you would have answered your damn phone you would know what's going on. Where the hell have you been?"

"Agent Booth, I don't think that is any of your business."

"Like hell. We have a case and you were no where to be found."

"Would mind if we went into my office for a moment?" Brennan was trying to contain her anger but she was afraid that she would explode and she didn't want o do it with everyone watching. Chase stood there looking between her and Booth and appeared to be uncomfortable with the situation. "Chase would you excuse us for a moment?"

"Sure Tempe."

Booth followed Brennan to her office. He was fighting the urge to throttle her and make her see reason. She had deliberately set out to piss him off and he was trying to maintain control.

"What the hell do you call that out there Booth?" She asked hotly.

"Sorry if I'm a little irritated. I came in with a case and you were not here and you would not answer your phone and then I find out that you've been out gallivanting with lover boy in there. What do you think is wrong with me Dr. Brennan?"

"You have no right to be angry over how I chose to spend my time. I don't belong to you Booth. We are not in a relationship and…"

"Whose fault is that? What is that you really want? Are you just trying to get to me? Why would you go out with this guy?"

"He is an old friend Booth. We went to college together but none of that is really your business." He stepped menacingly towards her.

"The hell it isn't," he said before he took possession of her lips in a harsh and brutal kiss. Brennan pushed against his chest to try and break the contact but he held her fast. She hadn't expected this assault but she found her body beginning to respond to him.

When Booth felt her start to respond he eased the pressure of his lips. The kiss turned passionate and desire coursed through his body. It seemed right to hold her and touch her. His arms loosened around her waist as one of his hands reached up to cup her face. "Bones…" He moaned against her lips. He hands began roving over her body easing the tension from her.

Brennan was lost in his touch. He felt so good that she simply could not push him away, though reason told her she should. She kissed him back with abandon and held tightly to him as their bodies pressed intimately into one another's. Booth pulled back slightly. "I want to make love to you Temperance," he murmured in the hollow of her neck.

"Booth…no, that's not going to happen," she whispered breathlessly. "We have to go back out. I promise we'll talk but not tonight, I owe you that much"

"I don't want you leaving with him," he said gruffly.

"He is going to drive me home Booth. I'm not going to explain you to him. You have to realize that I am a grown woman who makes her own choices.

"I love you." She stopped in mid-stride by the door.

"What did you say?"

"I love you Temperance."

"Please don't say that Booth." She said straightening her back.

"I think it's only fair that you know that before you head home with someone else. The thought of you with another man…I can't stand it Temperance." His admission shocked her but she would not let loose of her resolve. It served no purpose knowing his feelings because she had already convinced herself that nothing could come out of the feelings she had for him. It was simply not in her hearts best interest to fall into his arms.

"I call you later." She walked out of the office while trying to pat her hair down and hoping that no one will guess what had happened in her office.

"Chase, are you ready?"

"Sure," he said walking over to her.

Brennan noticed that Angela eyes her suspiciously. "Where's Booth?"

"He left as far as I know. I'll be in early to help with the remains." Chase and Brennan exited the lab. Angela saw Booth standing by Brennan's office watching the two of the leave. Chase had his hand on the small of her back as they walked away. If looks cold kill, she was certain that chase would be on one of the exam tables on the platform.

As the exited Chase could not help but question her about what happened with Booth. "Is there something between you and Agent Booth?"

"Chase, I don't want to talk about Booth," she announced with finality.

"Sorry it just seems like I was invading on someone else's territory."

"What am I, some kind of property? I'm sorry Chase but whatever you are thinking about Agent Booth, I can tell you that you are way off. We are strictly partners and that is that." He smiled at her as he helped her into the car.

"Well, it's your lie Tempe. You can tell it how you want."

"You really are an arrogant bastard, Chase." She said hitting his arm playfully.

"Yeah but you like me that way I am and wouldn't want me to change. I just wish you would open up to me and be honest about this partner of yours. Hell, the way he looked at me I thought he would try to take my head off with his bare hands. He looked ready uncoil and strike. Trust me when I tell you this, the man has it bad for you girl."

"I'm not sure where you are getting this from but Booth is just the way he is. There is nothing and I mean nothing going on between us." She said trying to convince herself that it was true.

"It's a good thing I'm gay otherwise I would try to give Booth a run for his money. Just to prove to you that the man is in love."

"Shut up Chase," she bit out between clinched teeth.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Booth," he answered hastily.

"It's me," Brennan said in a calm tone.

"You called," Booth said sounding surprised.

"I told you I would. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea," she said in a barely audible whisper.

"Of course it's a good idea. We have to talk because I don't think we can continue on the way we are."

"But we both know why it can't work between us." She retaliated.

"No, you have a reason for why you think it won't work but logically your reasoning is based on your fear of being deserted."

"It really doesn't matter what my reasons are Booth. You have to know that I refuse to do this. It is simply not going to happen. I'm sorry that is not what you want to hear but it is what I want." She was trying to sound firm and in control.

"I won't accept that," he countered.

Temperance was silent or a moment. "You don't have a choice Booth." She said quietly.

"It sounds as if we are at an impasse."

"That's your choice now. We can go back to being partners and friends or I will request another agent be assigned to the Jeffersonian." Booth became instantly angry by her suggestion.

"I love you Temperance. There is not a doubt in my mind how I feel. I also think you love me too. That is if you will stop fighting yourself." He stopped talking and waited for her answer but she said nothing. "You have a lot of damn nerve Brennan. Are you that afraid of caring about someone or are you just that cold?"

"It doesn't really matter at this point, does it? My mind is made up. The rest is up to you now." She hung up the phone then afraid that she would end up taking everything she said back. It tore her heart out talking to him so hatefully but, as always, self-preservation kicked in and ruled her rational thought.


	19. Chapter 19

Working on replacing chap 19


End file.
